Hn
by ltifal
Summary: er.. blame my insomnia... er.. shounen ai rare pairing.. i guessge.. another replacement.. ge.. stupid me. credit to Vane and Anita.


Authoress note : err... don't even know why I've written this fic - curse insomnia! My credit to Vane and Anita!

Disclaimer : not mine!

Warning : stupid fic! Shounen ai!

_Hn?_

Sometimes... being with Tezuka can be the most boring thing to do... Well, at least for me... Sigh; another sigh escapes from my lips as I look at my lovely bucho.. I still cannot believe myself since I found out that I was falling in love with him. It's unbelievable - at least for me, it's unbelievable.. I, from all the regulars, was falling in love with the stoic bucho! Tezuka is no good at all, right? Right? He's so strict! Emotionless... okay, not that but, well - cold! He always says very, very few words, ever!

...Okay, he's good looking... well, okay... caring enough, hem... Kind...His lips are kissable, nice body... As I think of whatever is good about Tezuka, unconsciously I begin to trail his body and then stop my eyes at his...hips...

Feeling the stare, Tezuka, who is sitting in his chair and working at his homework, suddenly turns around. He twitches:

"Hn... What were you staring at?"

"...Nothing."

"Hn?" More twitches as if he didn't believe me.

"Really..."

"Hn." A pause as he turns around again to finish the homework. Silence... I, once more, think about how boring the situation is.. Another sigh... so I move my body, then lie on his bed as my eyes are fixed at the ceiling. His room is always so peaceful; I can always hear the sound of water flowing through, since it is beside the water fountain in the house's garden. Another sound... Cripping birds... the wind... flows slowly through the window... plays with my hair... that's it.. I will fall asleep if I don't do something...interesting!

"Bucho?" I say as I quickly get up from his bed and bounce to his side, looking curiously at his paper...

"Hn?" even after I call, he keeps writing the paper, completely ignoring me. Hrmff...It's always like this, so, to catch his attention, I move to his back and place my head on his hair. ".. What do you want?" he says, I can imagine that Tezuka is twitching his eyebrows again... I completely ignore him, slide my hands and touch his neck. I can feel a little jerk from his head. Grinning, I move my finger slightly down to his chest, and stop right on his heart... Silence... I close my eyes, feeling his heartbeat; it's quite fast. I open one of my eyes, as I move my head down a bit, so my lips can be on the same line as his ear.

"Aishiteru, Mi-chan...", I whisper; I can feel his body tensing a little. Another grin as I suddenly lick his earlobe, then begin to nimble it. His body relaxes a little then, several seconds later, I swear.. I hear a soft moan... another grin... then I move again... This time to his neck and begin to suck it. Another soft moan... I realize that Tezuka begins to turn around, then I meet his eyes.. I give him another grin as I see a blush beginning to spread over his cheeks. Refusing to stop, I move closer and then kiss him on the lips, another jerk.. as if he couldn't believe this is happening to him.. But a second later, he just gives up, closes his eyes and begins to react and return my kiss.. He starts opening his mouth and playing with my tongue... Several seconds passes until the lack of air finally separates us. I open my eyes, and give him a winning grin. Another blush spreads over his cheeks; this time even his ears become redder.

"So, nyah? That was interesting, right?", I wink.

"Hn..." He pauses.

"It's more interesting than your homework, right?"

"..." Another silence, then he lets out a sigh and whispers: "No."

"Nyah? Really? Well.. homework is boring!"

"..."

"Right? The kiss is more interesting, nyah!" I bounce to his bed again

"... Hn..."

"That 'hn' means no or yes?"

"Hn..."

"Nyah! You're so boring sometimes!" I sulk to his bed again and pout.

"... Hn..."

"Mou? Could you say something besides 'hn'?"

"Hn."

"Forget it, nyah...", I say as I lie on the bed and close my eyes again. But, several seconds later, I can feel that something heavy presses my body. I quickly open my eyes and find his face an inch from my face.. "Nyah.. What do you want to do?"

".. I must admit something... the kiss was interesting..."

"Nyah? See? I told you!" Another winning grin.

"Hn..."

"...Want me to kiss you again?"

"No..."

"Well...?"

"This time... It's my turn."

I blink my eyes, then give him another grin as I let out a word : hn...

_Owari..._

Authoress' note : Why did I write this anyway?


End file.
